


Homemade Lemonade

by lanquanforFree



Category: NCT127
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanquanforFree/pseuds/lanquanforFree
Summary: 一个柠檬味的夏天小甜饼，放轻松吃吃就好





	Homemade Lemonade

/道英x泰容

太阳直射点移动到更靠近北回归线的位置时，天亮的总是很早。

早上十点的时候，泰容在床上醒来，厚重的遮光窗帘中间仅留一条细缝，阳光便从中挤了进来。并不刺眼，只是恰好能唤醒早晨浅眠的泰容的程度。道英还在睡觉，无论是冬日或夏天温度很低的空调房都会使他习惯性地蜷缩在被子里，小半张脸也埋进被子里，只露鼻子在外面以供呼吸。他睡觉很安静，紧闭双眼，连睫毛也鲜少颤动。起床的时候需要很多时间来清醒，这时的道英说不出那些精炼的名句，也做不出能令所有人满意的reaction，所以从不在清晨做任何决定，问他什么，获得的答复只有含糊的呜嘤声，带着鼻音和一点没睡够的怨气。

这样的反应简直太可爱了，他可能自己都不知道。毕竟，对着一个花了好几年才愿意接受兔子这种称号的人，在起床气还未散尽的时候说他可爱，红了眼睛的兔子不知道会做出什么举动。

也许下次可以试试，泰容想。可道英通常既不讲话，也不理会他的调笑，只会用不满的轻哼抱怨他让被子里的暖意散掉了，然后把不老实的人捞回被窝，用胳膊圈住瘦瘦的身子，下巴靠着肩膀，鼻尖蹭着颈窝，再拉着他赖一会儿床。

所以隔段时间就会致使两人差点误了行程的罪魁祸首，不是看起来更爱赖床的泰容，而是永远的被窝爱好者，金东营先生。不过，好在道英总会为这样的行为提前做一些小小的补偿，比如夏季的清晨，在床头放好一杯温度合适的柠檬水。水汽遇冷在玻璃杯外壁上凝成小水珠，然而杯底一定会垫着一张吸水纸巾，避免拿起来时淅淅沥沥湿了手。

没有人知道他是在什么时候准备了这些的，道英的细心像露水一样，总在不经意间冒出来，闪着光扑簌簌滑落，见到的人必当会心一笑。因为他总是这样温柔又谨慎的人，对待任何人都是，但泰容相信自己感受到的会更多。

就像此刻，泰容背靠在道英的胸前，感到他的胸膛均匀地起伏，心跳也不紧不慢。带着想要打破这样平静又美好的时刻的坏念头，泰容向后蹭了蹭那个在早晨格外敏感的部位，修长的手指划过腰身，悄无声息地从内裤侧边探进，小心抚弄他还在睡眠状态、尚称得上柔软的阴茎。

像是感受到了他的抚摸，道英动了动抱着他的上半身，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，迷茫地看着笑得皱起鼻子的他的哥哥。

泰容转身，面对面地勾住道英的脖子，在他带着灼热湿气的鼻息靠近之前，一个挺身坐了起来。

哥，你做什么啊。道英可怜巴巴地抱怨。

泰容侧身从床头柜上拿起那杯柠檬水，冰块已经融化殆尽，两片柠檬和一小撮薄荷叶子随着他的动作上下晃动，道英赶忙也坐直身子，伸手去接他单手拿着的玻璃杯。有点渴了，泰容笑着说，活像只坏心眼成功了的猫，灌了几口下去又把被子递给被逗得一脸茫然的人，道英啊，喝这个漱漱口。

到这里金道英引以为傲的聪明大脑总算上线了，飞快喝掉剩下的柠檬水，把玻璃杯放回自己这边的柜子上，然后像恶魔一样拖着坏猫咪重新险入沼泽似的进去就难以出来的被窝。哥啊，他无奈地捏了捏泰容的耳朵，凉凉软软的，接着便捧起脸开始接吻，进行今天他们第一次的唇舌纠缠。他探入泰容口腔时，正好堵住了一声软糖似的呻吟，那两只细瘦的手，也是凉凉软软的，从睡衣下摆一下子就滑进去，在他背后胡乱地摸，接着越来越往下，直到顺着胯骨再次触碰到敏感的部位，他有些惊讶于它的轻微勃起和颤动，却只是屏住了呼吸，没有表现出来。道英感受到泰容的动作坦诚而谨慎，知道他在紧张这件事反而使自己不再紧张了，他抓着他的手，包裹着去触碰泰容也逐渐硬起的性器。头部已经渗出一点液体，布料的一小片被浸得湿漉漉，道英用另一只手一勾，把他的内裤褪到膝盖弯，然后借着那点润滑缓缓撸动。

我们好像没太多时间，在团队里总是负责提醒行程的道英突然意识到这件事，皱皱眉头说，不妙啊，没法做到最后了，帮哥弄出来就好了吧。

事实上，泰容已经因为太害羞而额度超支，整个人热乎乎快要不能思考，只顾着使劲点头。道英在说这句话时无意识地用上了对staff汇报时的嗓音，低沉，冷漠，但性感，随即他意识到不能这样，这太生硬了，于是不好意思地凑上来用嘴唇碰了碰泰容的耳尖，甚至舔了一下，用他们都更熟悉的、轻柔的声音向他道歉。

其实泰容喜欢惨了他冷漠的声音，甚至性器都勃起得更厉害。鉴于重要部位被完全握在别人手里，如果道英再坏心眼一点，用这样的嗓音多逗弄他一些，他也不会介意。但道英没有。到底是不清楚自己的优势还是刻意不这么做呢，无论怎样都很可爱。趁着泰容胡思乱想的时间，道英又换了姿势，单手撑着伏在泰容身上，另一只手搂在他的腰间，轻轻蹭那道很浅的阑尾伤口，然后顺着脖子、颈窝掠过他的胸膛，在薄薄的胸肌上落下吻，接着愈来愈靠下。当泰容意识到自己的下腹部被舔得湿乎乎时，道英已经边握着边含住了他硬挺的头部。

无论是实施者还是承受者，在敏感部位被包裹时都发出松了口气似的呼气声。他们的性爱也不都是这样软乎乎轻飘飘、不紧不慢的，也有激烈到近乎疯狂的时候，但在这样的夏天早晨，一个久违的morning blowjob，配合清爽的柠檬水显得再合适不过。

泰容被温热的口腔和柔和的力度包裹得舒服至极，他的阴茎在道英唇舌间膨胀，勃动，甚至有些胀痛。感受到这种变化的道英用手指适当地按压会阴处，使他舒服得双腿轻微抽搐，几乎要到极限。

够了，道英，好了，他轻轻推了道英的肩膀，将性器从他嘴里抽出来，一面又担心弟弟并没有被很好地服务到。道英仍在专心地让他舒服，吮吸乳头时用了力气，牙齿摩擦着他挺立起的尖端轻咬，手伸下去帮他一起有规律地撸动，将他带入自己的节奏里，并揉捏头部和囊袋使他能更快释放。这种感觉好得吓人，泰容把自己的手覆在道英的手臂上，感受到小臂肌肉的抽动，感觉到他专注又温柔地用力。泰容沉迷于眼前的人和他从不缺乏的性吸引力，这与平时相处时感受到的很不一样，能感受到来自这个人的不同类型的爱，他希望将这些都看进眼里，放进心底的小盒子里。

泰容射在道英手上。他喘息着，仍念着想要道英也感到愉快，于是等道英用抽纸处理干净那些属于他的液体后，泰容迫不及待地翻身压住他，与他接吻，与他交换空气和唾液，交换热度和羞于表达的情感。泰容的手指更加灵活和柔软，并且熟练地掌握了每一个能让冷静的水瓶座男人变得不冷静的敏感位置，他听到道英在靠近他耳侧的地方发出隐忍的克制的呻吟，道英褐色的眼睛里是散乱开来的情欲。这些都是因他而发生的，小小的满足和成就感在他心里膨胀。

他甚至自私地想，希望道英身体升高的每零点一度都能与自己相关。

泰容平时就喜欢亲亲他，抱抱他，人多时就拉拉衣角蹭蹭胳膊肘，很爱一切亲密的身体接触。尽管出于害羞或者怎么说，来自作为兄长的矜持，会尽量让自己减少这种突袭式的亲昵，但此刻只有他们两人，合适的被窝温度和空调温度搭配，再加上一杯让人心情倍加愉悦的柠檬水，泰容像树林里的鹿都掉粘在身上的苍耳一样，努力地想要抖掉不必要的害羞和矜持。

当道英最终也高潮射精，靠着他等待下腹部的抽搐平息时，泰容已经彻底顾不上害羞和介意了。毕竟，他成了能和自己同时分享热度和一杯柠檬水的人。

所以当受到夹在礼物里的那张字条时，看到道英用有些别扭却又真诚的方式撒娇说，“让我们更美好地继续我们的关系吧，我爱……啊不，是喜欢你”，泰容立刻给予了回复。

谢谢啊，道英，我也喜欢……是爱你啊。


End file.
